


Essuyer sa peine

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [331]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: :(((((, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, i don't want to talk about what happened bc obviously it was an other bullying from bayern
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Se reposer, mais à quel prix ?
Relationships: Jürgen Klopp/Niko Kovač
Series: FootballShot [331]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 1





	Essuyer sa peine

Essuyer sa peine

Jürgen a eu une journée suffisamment mouvementée pour vouloir se reposer loin du bruit et de l’excitation de la foule. C’est probablement égoïste de sa part de tout éteindre pour juste sortir sa bière préférée, profiter de la chaleur de sa maison, mais quelque part il en a besoin. Il s’assoit à peine et souffle, quand la sonnerie de sa maison retentit. Fais chier, si c’est l’un des joueurs qui veut parler du match face à Aston Villa il fera en sorte de ne pas répondre puis de refermer. Il se lève pour ouvrir, et son sang se glace dans ses veines quand il voit Niko se tenant sur le pas de la porte, pas de doute qu’il vient de faire le chemin depuis l’Allemagne pour le voir. Il a évidemment vu le score du jour et n’a pas pu s’empêcher de rire, même si dans les faits, la réalité est toujours plus triste qu’elle n’y paraît. Il l’invite à entrer parce qu’il ne veut pas qu’il ait fait le chemin pour rien, malgré son vœu de solitude pour le reste de la soirée. Ça fait presque mal de le voir échapper à son regard quand il n’a pas la tête baissée. Jürgen s’assoit à côté de lui et le sert contre lui, il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il a suffisamment vu sa peine en mars pour la revoir aujourd’hui.

« Parle-moi du match si tu en as envie, je ne vais pas te juger. » Et c’est vrai parce qu’il n’en a pas envie

« Désolé Jürgen, désolé d’être venu, je devrais partir… » Jürgen n’est pas vraiment d’accord et le retient, sa main s’enroulant autour de son poignet pour l’empêcher de se lever

« Qu’est-ce que eux ils ont dit Niko ? » Ces stupides patrons arrogants, Jürgen sait déjà quelles conneries ils ont pu balancer

« Jürgen… »

« On s’en fout d’eux, d’accord ? C’est ta vie et pas la leur, ne les laisse pas te sucer ton énergie parce qu’ils ne te méritent pas. Tu es grandiose Niko, et je t’aime pour toutes tes qualités, pas pour tes défauts. »

« Tu ne peux pas m’aimer… » Jürgen lâche son poignet pour essuyer ses larmes, c’est douloureux mais il veut être là, au moins ce soir, les belles promesses de victoires et de trophées ne devraient plus être utilisées par ce putain de club si c’est pour mettre des gars innocents dans cet état

« Bien sûr que si je le peux, c’est ce que je fais actuellement et ça ne va pas changer. »

Jürgen resserre sa prise sur lui comme si ça pouvait changer quelque chose, c’est fini et il le sait malgré lui, et c’est une trop grosse douleur qui prend sa gorge et la compacte. C’est fini.


End file.
